Matter And Antimatter, An SO3 Fanfic
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: When Maria detects a gateway to an alternate universe,they are immediately found by evil versions of themselves that are from this new world. They must combat these clones before they conquer their world and Fayt's! FaytXAlbel and OCXOC. Will update soon.
1. Matter And Antimatter

**Chapter 1**

**Matter And Antimatter**

A brown-haired boy resembling Fayt Leingod is currently at a keyboard, typing while talking in a Journal-like fashion.

"Interplanetery Log #475. Invasion of Greeton was a success. They caved in to our demands and have begun to pay Tribute. We now own more than half of our world. End Transmission."

The boy then gets up and examines a window outside of his dwelling. Nothing but stars and the emptiness of space is seen. A girl then pops up from behind him.

"Yaft! Hello?" She shouts. The boy, apparently named Yaft, turns abruptly only to find this world's version of Sophia Esteed.

"Oh, Sapphira." He replies shyly. "Didn't expect to see you over here. Aren't you supposed to be collecting Tribute?"

"I finished that over two hours ago." She says rather irritably. "I've been trying to talk to you for two hours, but you've been so sucked up in the Interplanetery Log. I know you like your evil rants, but two hours worth?"

"Well, someone had to record the information. Flick isn't the ideal choice since he's dumb as hell. Rosalia and Henkle are too young to understand, the others are out in their own turfs. What can I say?"

"Whatever." Sapphira says in a monotone voice. "Anyway, I've found something on the scanners that you need to see."

The two teens enter a technological room that looks shockingly similar to the cockpit of the Diplo. They then proceed to one of the various computers where A man mirroring Cliff Fittr is sitting.

"Flick, off." Says Yaft who makes a "Shoo, shoo!" motion with his hands.

"I just got comfortable!" The man whines. He then backs off of the monitor once Yaft threatens the man with his sword.

Yaft sits and is shocked by what he sees.

"That's right." Sapphira says, giving Yaft an "I told you so!" face. "Scanners indicate a small presence of Matter energy surrounding Elicoor 2."

"It's true that a collision of Matter and Antimatter will end everything, right?" Yaft asks.

"Yeah." Says Flick. "But this energy is controlled, and appears in a Gateway-like fashion."

"That's it." The boy stands up, making a confident pose with his fist clenched. "I'm calling a meeting of the Executioners."

* * *

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to the world where Fayt Leingod and his friends reside.

Sophia Esteed and Fayt Leingod are seen shopping at a nearby mall in the Town of Peterny. Sophia found herself a new dress and Fayt found himself yet another blazer. This one was black. We see them at the register.

"50,000 Fol, please."

"Sophia. This is too much." Fayt says, rubbing his arm. "We only have 70,000 to spend. If we use the Debit Card anymore, we'll have to pay bills. I know that we decided to live together since Luther was deleted, but we agreed that we would consult each other about financial issues!"

"Oh!" Sophia says, pouting. "We've barely spent any money except for food. Besides, we've been wearing these clothes for who knows how long? We need a _wardrobe change!"_

She tugs at her pink shirt and Fayt's white blazer, their 1P clothes in SO3.

Fayt sighs and takes out his wallet. "I guess your'e right. But, warn me next time, okay?"

They pay for the clothes and head home to their house in Peterny. When they head in however, they see Maria sitting on one of the nearby chairs. Her expression is a mixture of relief and shock.

"Oh, thank goodness your'e okay." She says, standing up while looking at the two shocked teenagers.

"Maria?" Sophia asks. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, Maria." Says Fayt rather sternly. "Isn't it customary to knock?"

"I'm sorry, Fayt." She says. " But, this is super important."

She shows Fayt her Quad Scanner. "Look at this."

Fayt immediately drops the clothes he was carrying and stands there with his mouth open.

"Antimatter!?" He asks, shocked.

"Controlled Antimatter." Maria replies. "It's formed some sort of gateway to another dimension. A shuttle that accidentily flew into it came out just today. The passengers were all mentioning an alternate universe. I've reunited our team just in case something comes from there to harm us. I need you and Sophia to come with me to the Diplo."

"To think that we had the chance to rest!" Sophia complains.

Later at the Diplo, Maria explains the situation to the rest of the team. The team consists of the people who stood up to Luther.

Albel Nox: An Airyglyph soldier and lonely warrior. Acts as though everyone else is weaker. Loathes himself as a result.

Nel Zelpher: An Aquarian soldier who dabbles in Runology/Symbology. Kind, but very firm. Doesn't trust easily.

Roger T. Huxley: A Menodix boy hailing from the Lost City of Suferio who wields an Axe. Still immature. Rather overconfident.

Cliff Fittr: A Klausian who fights with his fists. The first person to join with Fayt. Big brother-type personality.

Mirage Koas: Cliff's friend and Maria's right-hand woman. Obeys every order, regardless of absurdity.

Adray Lasbard: A warrior who has years of experience fighting in the Aquarian military.

Peppitta Rosetti: Leader of the Rosetti Troupe, a circus team. Cheerful and uppity personality.

Fayt Leingod: A boy with the Destruction gene implanted within him by his father. Looks weak, but has a tough personality.

Sophia Esteed: Girl with the Connection Gene within her. Uses Symbology. Has a bit of a fragile side.

Maria Traydor: Girl implanted with the Alteration Gene by Fayt's father. Calm and cool-headed.

"This is the situation. A gateway of Controlled Antimatter to our dimension was recently opened." Explained Maria. "We need to do more research on this gate. We must know how it was formed, and how to close it before something emerges from it. Any ideas?"

"If it's just a gate then why worry? Besides, we'll just cut down anything that enters." Says Albel.

"Bloodthirsty thing, aren't ya?" Asked Roger. "Just let the big brains do the thinking."

"Shut up, you little maggot." Says Albel.

"Well, maybe if we explore this alternate universe, then determene if it's dangerous or not?" Mirage asks, being Roger/Albel's Voice Of Reason.

"No." Maria replies frankly. "This Antimatter may be controlled, but not all of it isn't. Walking in with guns blazing may destroy the universe."

"But that shuttle made it out okay." Cliff says. "What's to say our's can't?"

"Me and my researchers must do a little more reasearch." Maria replies, sighing slightly. "Until then, I ask that you all stay on the Diplo tonight. Rooms have already been assigned. Sophia, please help me?"

"Cliff." Fayt asks. "What's your view of the situation?"

"Well, I just think that we wait and see." Cliff replies calmly. "Will these Antimatter guys be just like the Executioners, or are they nice? Anyway, good night."

Fayt then goes to bed. As he lays down he thinks to himself.

"I just know that this...won't be pleasant."


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 2**

**The Meeting**

While Fayt's team debated their course of action, Yaft and the Executioners were having a meeting of their own.

"So, let's think of how we can exploit this." Yaft explains to his companions sternly. "Opinions?"

These were the dominators of their world. Rulers that conquered their world with total ease. These villains have been in power ever since they destroyed the kingdom of Aquaria long ago. They call themselves The Executioners. And with good reason. They are mainly known for causing wanton destruction daily, and they enjoy it. These are the Executioners:

Yaft Leingod: A mischevious boy who, after the death of his friend due to the war between Mosel and Greeton long ago, swore revenge on the Human Race. Leads the Executioners. Evil personality. Only team member known to kill without a reason.

Klaus "Flick" Fittr: Former Martial Artist, Became greedy and ascended to villainhood. Dumb as a rock, but stronger than any other Human alive. Seen as the team's mascot. Liked by nobody on the team.

Sapphira Esteed: Dark and imposing girl who founded the Executioners along with Yaft. Sees Yaft as a little brother in need of guidance. Both generally bicker a lot. Uses more powerful versions of Sophia's Symbology. Joined due to promises of wealth and power. She is the brains of the team.

Len Zelpher: Former Glyphian Ninja. Joined the Executioners in order to find strong opponents to test her skills, as well as receive survival funds for her clan's homeworld. Calmest member of the team.

Illusion "Ill" Koas: Black-haired Human resembling Mirage. Seems to despise Flick for some unknown reason. In love with Chaos, who also shares her hatred of Flick.

Locke "Chaos" Nox: This world's Albel. Rather level-headed and is generally the voice of reason for the team. A boy of few words. In love with Illusion. Hates Flick due to his stupidity.

Frisberg Lasbard: Wandering Symbologist who uses his magic to get anything he wants. Has a strange obssession with money. Speaks with an Irish accent.

Henkle Huxley: A country boy hailing from the town of Mosel. A farmer at heart. He controls the team's food supply. Wields an Axe like Roger, and has Ice powers. Very bloodthirsty. Speaks with a Country-like drawl.

Aisha Traydor: Assassin from the town of Gemity. Kind and uppity personality, but don't be fooled. She's a sly vixen that will even kill to get what she wants. Her and Yaft have a special unknown connection.

Rosalia Rosetti: Quiet Vampire girl who used to work in the company known as Suferio. Saved from forced labor by Flick and Yaft purely by accident. Seems kind and shy at first, but closer inspection shows the evilest soul on the team. This is due to her going insane because of the forced labor. She thinks that everything and everyone except the Executioners is an enemy and seeks the end of everything. Joined to pay off her debt to Yaft and Flick. Also,she is impervious to Sunlight as well as Holy Relics and Garlic, unlike what most myths and stories proclaim about Vampires.

"We'll just go and take this planet for our own. What's to fear?" Chaos says nonchalantly.

"It's not that easy." Sapphira chatises him. "If Matter and Antimatter collide, the universe would end. All of existance goes right down the latrine."

"What's a latrine?" Asks Flick.

"Shut up, moron." Says Illusion. "She has a point, something you'll never accomplish."

"Stop bickering, imbeciles." Len says frankly. "Focus on the current objective."

"This comin' from the one suffering from the one-track mind." Chatises Frisberg.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" Yaft yells loudly. "Now, opinions_ minus_ the bickering, please. All who are for it, say so now.

"I'm for it." Says Len. "Strong opponents may be there. And this will also satisfy all of your bloothirsty tendencies. One of you in particular." She looks at Henkle, who was eating a Chocolate Bar.

"Shut your trap!" Henkle says, and then looks back at Yaft. "I say 'darn tootin'! Let's go for it!"

"Fine." Says Chaos. One-word sentences are common with him.

"Yeah!" Says Frisberg. "Besides. If I go there, i'll come back filthy rich!"

Flick looks out of the window to see a Shooting Star. "Oooh, shiny."

Aisha looks at Flick as if disgusted. "My god, you are retarded." She looks at Yaft. "I'm for it, Yafty-Wafty."

Sapphira looks at Yaft. "Yeah, i'll do it."

Yaft looks around the room. "Rosalia? Rosalia?! Not again!"

Rosalia is seen biting Flick's neck. Flick, being Flick, ignores this and continues to stare at the stars like a little kid.

"I'll go!" She says while sucking Flick's blood.

"Any objections?" Yaft asks. Silence. "Okay, then. This wold is just another treasure chest waiting to be plundered. We leave at dawn. That is all!"

The next day, after preparations were made, Sapphira types up the coordinates for the Matter Gate. Maria is typing up the Antimatter coordinates at this exact same time. Coincidental, isn't it?

Their ship, known as the Grim Reaper, makes it's way to the Antimatter Gate.

* * *

While the Executioners made their move, Maria and the others were making their preparations.

"All done, fool?"

Fayt was sheathing his sword when Albel enters the room. The moment that the cybernetic door swooshed open, Fayt fell on top of his bed in surprise. Albel just stands perched on the wall while looking at the innocent teenager with disgust.

"What's the matter?" Albel joked. "Hiding something? Naughty pictures? Love letters?"

Fayt just ignored the remark and walked up to Albel calmly. "What about you?" He asked the sword-toting Airyglyphian. "You all done preparing?"

"I've _been _done since this morning." The Glyphian replied. "The jock and his girlfriend are with Maria at the Bridge. They sent me to come get you."

By Jock and Girlfriend, Fayt knew that Albel meant Cliff and Mirage.

"Thanks." Fayt replied kindly. "I'll see you there."

As fayt walked out of the room, he was lost in thought. Why was he so uncomfortable around Albel? It's not because he's a bloodthirsty sword-toting samurai wannabe. It was something personal. And, to his shock, it was a_ passionate_ something.

That's when an alarm sounded. Fayt and Albel, who caught up to Fayt, hurried to the bridge.

Sophia tries to calm down Peppita and Roger, who are both crying themselves to death.

Maria looks at Fayt. "Look here."

They look at the overhead screen. As the Diplo approaches the Gate, a ship mirroring the Diplo comes out from the other side.

The Built-in computer talks in a cybernetic tone. "Unknown vessel seeks audio contact. Establish?"

"Yes, Computer." Maria replies. Fayt becomes cautious when he sees...himself?

"Hey, there." Says the boy. "Is this the Matter Universe?"

"I refuse to disclose any information until I know who you are, or your objectives here." Says Maria.

"Oh, that's too bad." Says the boy evilly. "Your lives might depend on it."

Maria instantly gets the message. "Mirage, add extra power to the deflector shields, but don't fire any weapons."

"Affirmative." Mirage replies nonchalantly. "Adding power to Shields. Current power is at 80."

"Why threaten us just to find out where you are?" Fayt asks the person. "Use your Navigation systems."

"We are getting no results. Now tell us, before we blow you all sky high!" Says a girl. Fayt and Sophia both gasp when they see that this girl is Sophia's copunterpart.

"You all from that Antimatter Universe, or something?" Cliff asks angrily. "Because you sure aren't very nice!"

"Silence, Jock." Says someone else. A woman, to be precise. "Stay true to your'e own affairs."

"Thanks for your time." Says the boy. "Maybe we'll see each other sometime. Bye!"

"Wait!" Communications are cut.

"What the hell was _their_ problem?!" Cliff asks.

* * *

While the heroes aborard the Diplo were contemplating their latest problem, the villians of the Grim Reaper were laughing their heads off.

"Did you see those kids cry?" Sapphira asked.

"Yeah!" Says Yaft. "I was all like Doctor Eggman from Sonic. I was looming in. It was priceless!"

The two villains laugh as they enter Warp Speed and proceed to Earth.


	3. First Battle Between Good And Evil

**Chapter 3**

**Beginning Of The Battle Between Light And Darkness**

Fayt and the others aboard the Diplo were stunned. These weird people ask for directions, threaten death, and then just take off.

"Computer, alternate coordinates." Maria says. "Set destination for Earth."

"But why, Maria?" Fayt asks.

"Are you really that daft, boy?" Albel asks. "These people threatened us. Goody-Two-Shoes over here is going to follow them to see whether these people are just retarded, or whether they intend on harming anyone. 'Anyone' includes us, as well."

"Although he could've put it a different way, he's right." Says Maria. "These people might be intergalactic criminals or villains. We have to check. Computer, maximize speed and enter Gravitic Warp. Hurry."

* * *

Unfortunately for Maria, her "Criminal" statement was too much of an understatement.

The Executioners land at the exact same spot that the Diplo first crashed. Airyglyph. The Airyglyphian soldiers investigate the ship. However, a black blur is quickly seen as soldiers collapse silently.

As Yaft's team emerges from the wreckage, Len being the last to move into position, the villains immediately draw their weapons.

The citizens flee in terror as Yaft and Sapphira laugh. The group then splits up to adhere to their own codes and actions.

"That's right!" Rosalia yells gleefully. "Flee at our very presence!"

"Injustice Barrage!"

Citizens who were too close to the rebellious group were immediately slaughtered by Yaft's sword.

"Thunder Shot! Whee!"

Faraway people were unfortunate enough to be sniped by an electrically charged bullet from Aisha's gun.

Henkle runs after clustered groups of citizens, slashing at them with his Axe. His size makes it hard, though...

Flick twirls a man like a jump rope until the man's body breaks. "Aw, man." He moans. "He broke. Damn, Matter people don't have stamina."

Chaos silently slashes at stray soldiers. He then turns to the frustrated Flick. "We are in. Get to work. You can steal a Jump Rope later if you do your chores."

"Okay." Flick says like a little kid.

"So freakin' retarded." Chaos mutters as a little girl's dog is cleaved in half.

Soldiers protecting the entrance to the Chapel-looking castle were falling like logs as the black blur sweeps over them. As the blur sweeps to a halt. It is revealed that the blur was Len. **(Man, Ninjas are cool!)**

"Your deaths are a worthy sacrifice." She says as she proceeds to the King's throne.

"So." The king says as he draws his sword. "You are the ones terrorizing my people."

"You have my condolences for your people, Your Majesty." Len says kindly. "I have no wish for mindless bloodshed. However, i must dispatch you. Nothing personal."

"To the death then, shall we?" The King says as he and Len clash blades.

* * *

While the Executioners declare their judgement, the true Diplo lands. As Fayt and his team emerge, they are imediately shocked by what they see. Citizens running from an Albel clone are immediately cut to pieces from the front by a Peppita clone.

"What the _fuck_?!" Fayt says as he attacks the Peppita clone. The clone, who we all know as Rosalia, stands up and looks at Fayt.

"Hey!" She exclaims. "Your'e the one from that transmission!"

"You mean you all did _this_?!" Fayt asks her as is she's a monster.

"Yes, we did. And you all are next!" says a familiar voice from behind.

The Executioners surround Fayt and his party. The only ones absent from this standoff are Henkle and Len, who are currently occupied.

"Your'e the one from the transmission!" Fayt and Yaft both say to each other in unison.

"You all are from that cruddy ship." Says Sapphira. "I can't believe you all had the balls to pick a fight with _us!"_

"You...You...MONSTERS!" Fayt says as he attempts to attack Yaft, who simple steps out of the way.Fayt attempts his Blade of Fury. Yaft then follows through with his own version of Fayt's Blade of Fury.

"Evil Brander!" As the blades clash, Yaft gets an evil smile on his face.

"You think you can beat us, kid?" He asks Fayt, who is barely managing to block Yaft's blade. "Damn, are you dumb!"

The team of heroes each go off to fight their respective clones.

Albel trades blows with Chaos.

Adray and Frisberg, as well as Sophia and Sapphira have a Magic fight.

Cliff and Flick enter a brawl.

Maria and Aisha snipe at each other.

Peppita and Rosalia fight with the grace of Swans.

Roger assists Peppita while Nel surveys the landscape in search for her own twisted clone. Speaking of Len...

"Tch!"

Len and the King continue to fight. The King has been critically injured. Len hasn't even broken a sweat. She's irritated. She's done.

"We must end this farce now." She says frankly. "I wanted you to maintain your honor. That's why I dragged the fight on. I must now dispatch you. Farewell, Your Majesty."

She attempts to land the killing blow, but is knocked back by Nel, who blocks the blow.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?" Nel asks the King.

"Yes." The King says in between breaths. "Look out!"

Nel is knocked into the nearby wall by Len, who is officially pissed.

"I commend your valor." She says to Nel. "Still, you will also be dispatched alongside the King. I'm sorry."

"Who are you people?" Nel asks the woman.

"I am Len Zelpher of the Executioners, the people terrorizing the city now." Len says confidently. "I must apologize for my compatriot's foolishness. But, I am obligated to assist them."

"Why are you people doing this?" Nel asks, clearly shocked. "You people are insane."

Len brandishes her blade and smiles a kind smile, for she has finally found a worthy opponent that she can call her equal.

"Some are insane, one's dumb, one's a vampire, and one's evil." She replies calmly. "Let's have a wonderful time, shall we?"

The battle between Good and Evil has just begun.


	4. Castle Clash

**Chapter 4**

**Castle Clash**

Len and Nel continue to clash blades.

"Finally." Len says as she blocks Nel's blows. "An opponent worthy of my blade."

"What?" Nel asks as she unleashes her Shadow Wave. "You think this is just a combat arena?"

Len attacks with a Wave of her own. "No, I don't." Jumps out of the way. "I've been searching for a rival for a long time. You fit the bill."

* * *

Meanwhile, Fayt and Company were still fighting the Executioners.

Peppita and Roger have been knocked down, Mirage and Cliff are barely hanging on.

Sophia and Maria have just been defeated, Maria coughs up blood.

Fayt and Yaft are still fighting. Both have taken a decent amount of damage.

"Just give up." Yaft says as he dodges Fayt's Air Raid. "We are the stronger power. Just submit."

"NEVER!" Fayt screams as he continues to slash at Yaft in a rage.

Yaft blocks Fayt's blows as the fatigue finally hits them both. Fayt's last slash actually connects. So does Yaft's.

Both boys back away, exausted and hurt as hell.

Yaft pulls out a remote control.

"Computer, transport us to the Grim Reaper. Now!" The evil boy yells as the Executioners transport back to their ship. Henkle manages to run into the beam right before he ends up stranded. It seems that they have forgotten Len...

"Wait!" Fayt yells.

An injured Albel walks up to Fayt and smacks him silly.

"We need to help the citizens! Focus on the brats later." Albel chatises Fayt. "Besides, they forgot one." He then coughs up blood.

"You okay?!" Fayt kneels and helps Albel to his feet.

"The castle." The warrior says before collapsing.

"Oh, my goodness." Sophia says. "At least he's still alive..."

Fayt immediately rushes to the castle, despite protests from Maria and Cliff.

"Stupid idiot's gonna get himself _killed..."_ Cliff says as he runs after Fayt.

* * *

We switch back to Len and Nel, who have both taken their share of injuries.

"I...can't...lose." Nel says in between breaths. "You people...must be stopped."

Len is hurt, too. However, she isn't hurt as badly.

"You need more training." Len says frankly. "You are a worthy opponent, but you need to expand beyond your individual techniques. This was fun, but you must be dispatched. May your afterlife be a lovely one."

Len lunges forward, knife ready to slice Nel to ribbons. She's slashed from behind, though. She turns, to see Fayt Leingod, Yaft's Matter counterpart.

"Leave...her...ALONE!" Fayt yells.

"Boy, this is not your business. Leave or die." The ninja replies frankly.

"If you've hurt her, you will regret it." Fayt draws his sword threateningly.

"Really?" Len asks tauntingly. "Show me this pain you promise."

"Blade of Fury!" "Swallow Dance!"

The attacks clash and cancel each other.

Before Fayt can get his bearings, Len unleashes multiples slashes.

"Darkness Hack!"

The boy stumbles onto his knees, weakened not onkly due to Len's attack, but by the fatigue gained from fighting Yaft.

"Purity Strike!"

As Len launches kunais at high speed, Fayt sees an opening and rushes toward Len with his remaining strength, despite the kunais piercing his skin.

"Side Kick!"

Len tries to dodge, but too much force is applied to the attack. The attack sends her flying out of the Castle's back window and onto the backyard. Fayt jumps out with her and follows.

Len gets up, smiling all the while.

"You are tougher than you seem." Len says.

Fayt issues no reply, instead using one of his Symbology spells. His strength is officially used up.

"Stone Rain!"

Len dodges the stones by moving to the wall. She then summons Symbology of her own.

**(The following attack isn't actually in the game. I just wanted to have her use something unique to _her_ world.)**

"Rune Dragon!"

Electricity crackles across her body as it then forms an Illusory dragon.

"Go forth, Oh, Dragon of Thunder!!"

The dragon then speeds towards Fayt. Fayt jumps out of thw way, only it to move like a boomerang, hitting him in the back. He is then knocked to the ground. She immediately kicks him onto the nearby wall.

"Blade..."

Fayt attempts to make an attack, but is simply too exausted. After a quick cast of ice Needles by Len, Fayt is pinned to the wall, held prisoner by the ice.

"What now?" Len asks tauntingly. "I could just kill you now and end your misery."

"No." Fayt replies. "Hell will freeze over before I ever allow you people to have your way with our world!"

Len smirks kindly. "And how do you know that Hell hasn't frozen over yet? If you catch my drift..."

"You can kill me, but this world won't go down without a fight." Fayt says to her menacingly. "As long as we all stick together, we_ will_ maintain our independence."

She removes the ice pinning Fayt's limbs down.

"You seem to have faith in your friends and their world." She says. "Let's do this again sometime."

She vanishes using her Ninpo. (Ninja Arts)

"Wait!" Fayt yells. She's already gone.

* * *

While all of this was happening, Cliff, who had found the injured Nel Zelpher on his way to stop Fayt, had returned to meet the team. Everyone was sitting at the Inn.

Everyone was slightly shocked by what had transpired recently in Airyglyph, as well as worried about Fayt.

"Oh..." Sophia moans. "I hope he's okay."

Albel looks at her. "Little Boy Blue can take care of himself, girl. I know he'll come. You just need patience."

Sophia angrily looks him in the eye. "How can you be so...so...ARRGH!"

She slams her fist onto the table where she was sitting next to Albel. Cliff steps over.

"Sophia. Calm down, man." He says. "That's Albel for you. Still, he's right. Worrying won't help. We just gotta wait for him."

"I know..." She says.

* * *

While all of this transpired, the Executioners returned to the Grim Reaper weary and angry. Yaft especially.

"Damn them!" He yells as he slams his fist onto the Conference Room table. "Those freaks spoiled everything!"

"I know. I hate them too." Sapphira says.

"You think having a tantrum will solve things?" Chaos says. Yaft gives him a fierce look as the Albel clone continues. "We need to find them while they are weary and finish what we started."

"Darn tootin!" Says Henkle. "Hey, did we forget somebody?"

"Who cares?" Says Rosalia. "Len can handle herself."

"We've got to go and save her!" Flick says while making a cheesy superhero pose.

"Yafty?" Aisha asks Yaft. "What do we do? Those big meanies spoiled our fun! We gotta hurt them first!"

"We will rest for now." Yaft says. "They can't penetrate the Grim Reaper, so we'll land in their version of Aire Hills.. We'll attack Kirlsa tomorrow to lure them there."

"But it'll be like last time, won't it?" Sapphira asks.

"No. There's still one tactic we haven't tried..." Yaft says.

"You don't mean?!" Sapphira asks.

"Yeah. Thye won't get off so easily this time! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	5. Break From Battle

**Chapter 5**

**Break From Battle**

"So it's come to this..." The King says as stretchers are seen everywhere carrying the inured to the local hospital. Or what's left of it...

"These guys are somethin' else." Cliff says.

"Yes." Albel says. "For once you utter an intelligent statement. They seem to have modified versions of our fighting styles."

"Yeah." Sophia agrees. "But they were stronger. Especially _my_ doppelganger. She was using Symbology that's twice my level."

"Yeah." Cliff says. "And mine was using mixed styles. Not just Klausian Styles."

"What about Nel Zelpher?" Sophia asks. "She was worse off."

"She's suffering from a concussion and a possible coma, but she will live." Maria says as she scans Nel with her Portable Transmitter.

"Oh, thank Heavens." Sophia says.

"Now." Albel says as he takes an intimidating pose. "What shall we do about our fakes?"

"We're gonna need Fayt in order to do anything else." Maria says. "His scientific knowledge could help us."

"Hey, Maria." Sophia says.

"Yes?" Maria replies.

"Do you remember when we found that recording of Dr. Leingod and found out about the Time Gate?" Sophia explains. "Maybe he also has records of establishing contact with the Antimatter Galaxy?"

"Good thinking." Maria says. "Let's go see."

"I'm going to stay within the Kingdom Grounds." Albel says. "If I see Little Boy Blue, i'll tell him you went to view Leingod's records. Savvy?"

"Can't you say even one nice thing?" Sophia starts.

Maria sighs and drags her outside with her.

"I know Albel can be a jerk, but with the life he's lead, how can you blame him?" Maria explains to Sophia sternly.

Sophia relaxes and sighs.

"I know." She replies. "But, if he wants others to accept him, he needs to make the attempt to understand their feelings too."

Maria is just silent as they leave Airyglyph.

* * *

We switch to Fayt Leingod, who has sustained his share of injuries.

_"Ugh...That was intense."_ He says to himself.

"_What do these people want with our world?"_ He thinks to himself. "_Are they like Luther? Do they just want to kill us all? Or is there a different reason?"_

He shuffles toward the local Inn. after what seems like an eternity, Albel, who was standing outside at the time, sees Fayt and helps him inside.

"Thanks, Albel." Fayt says.

"Hmph." Albel grunts.

"Where are the others?" Fayt asks.

"They went out to check if your old man had any info on the fakes." Albel replies.

"You didn't go with them?" Fayt asks.

"No." Albel replies. "Besides. I wanted to...check on you."

"Huh?" Fayt asks. "So you were worried, huh? I'm sorry to scare you like that."

"Scared me?" Albel scoffs. "Hardly. You all are _my_ prey. Mine and mine alone. Nobody else shall do you in."

"_Typical Albel_..." Fayt thinks to himself. _"If only I could help him somehow...But why do I feel so uncomfortabe around him? I yearn to talk to him, but I can't for some reason. But, whenever i'm with him, my heart jumps, as if I must be with him. Wait a sec. Could I be in...?"_

"Hey." Albel says, interrupting Fayt's train of thought. "Snap out of it. You spaced out for a second there."

"Oh, sorry." Fayt says. "I was just thinking too much."

"Sure you were." Albel says. "Go upstairs and rest. I'll wake you when the others pop their faces through the door."

As Albel helps Fayt go up to rest, Albel is seen thinking.

"_Why am I so worried about this insolent fool? I've never felt any significant feelings for anyone in particular before. So why now?"_

He goes to Fayt's room ten minutes later only to see him sleeping. His injuries must;ve been deep, becasue he was sleeping without his covers on. However, the bed's ruffles suggest an effort to put them on.

_"What a moron. He can't even cover himself properly."_

Albel heads ove to Fayt's bed and immediately covers Fayt's body with said sheets.

"_That's it. I am officially a certified fool. I can't believe i'm saying this but, I think i'm in love. But...just...why?"_

_

* * *

_

We switch from the love-struck duo to the maniacal villains that are plaguing Fayt's world.

Aboard their ship, the Grim Reaper, they plot this world's devastation...

"That's what we will do." Yaft says.

"But the Harmony Genes are unstable." Sapphira says. "We might end up killing ourselves."

"I don't care." Yaft replies harshly. "I have a chance to rid this planet of so many insignificant Humans. I'm taking that chance."

"Is it going to hurt?" Flick asks while eating a slice of pizza.

Chaos rolls his eyes and looks at him.

"What do you think 'unstable for our bodies' implies?" He asks.

Flick just looks at him.

"Screw you, then." Chaos says.

"That's Flick for you." Says Illusion, who cuddles up with Chaos.

"Is there any way we can prevent the genes from overtaking us?" Rosalia asks.

"Willpower is everything." Sapphira explains. "Without that, put your head between your legs and kiss existence goobye."

"This'll be fun." Frisberg says sarcastically.

"How long until we enter Spacial Warp?" Yaft asks.

"Twenty minutes." Frisberg says as he looks at the monitors.

"Well." Henkle says. "We got time to kill. I'm a'gonna go play some video games. Rosalia, wanna come?"

"Sure, why not?" Rosalia says.

As the duo leaves, Yaft and Sapphira look at each other with questioning glances.

"Why did we recruit those two again?" Yaft asks.

"Don't know. Don't care." Sapphira replies.

"So." Says Yaft. "After we activate the gene, will it affect all three of us or just one at a time?"

"It depends on where we set the Amplifier." Frisberg says. "If we put it to full power, it may wipe us out. So, it's best to put small intervals into our bodies."

"That's the first smart thing i've heard all day." Chaos says.

Aisha then enters the room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Chaos asks.

"Oh, I got these for Yafty." She replies.

Chaos claps his hand sarcastically.

"Good job, Yaft. You now have a rabid fangirl. Nice logic there, Yafty." Chaos says.

Aisha takes out her gun and points it at Chaos. He also draws his sword to her chest at the same time.

"You wanna go bye-bye?" She asks.

"Try it, I dare you." Chaos replies.

Flick gets in between them and prys them apart.

"What are you all doing?" He asks them.

They both immediately punch him into the nearby wall.

"Fuck you, Flick." They both reply in unison.

"Nice way of spoiling a dramatic moment." Chaos mutters.

"Man, he sucks." Aisha agrees.

"Anyway." Aisha says. "Here you go, Yafty."

She gives Yaft a map of Fayt's world.

"How did you come upon this?" He asks.

"I found the maps of this world's various lands, and combined them into one with my Biomass Converter." Aisha replies.

"Since when do you carry a Biomass Converter?" Sapphira asks.

"There are many things you don't know about me, Yafty." Aisha says with a smile.

"Yafty" gives her a questioning glance.

"Summon the others. We have planning to do." Yaft says.


	6. No Love Lost

**Chapter 6**

**No Love Lost**

Our next chapter begins in the Grim Reaper, where, with Aisha's help, the Executioners plan their next move...

"Now that we know this kid's world inside and out..." Yaft explains. "We must now choose where to place the Amplifier."

"It needs to be someplace secret, right?" Henkle says.

"Why not just hide it in the open?" Sapphira says.

"Huh?" Henkle asks.

"If one of us disguises as a peddler and sells it to those do-gooders..." Sapphira explains. "... we can destroy another town to get them running to us and activate the genes from there with nobody the wiser."

"No." Yaft says.

"What?" Sapphira asks.

"It's made of Antimatter Energy." Yaft says. "That Aisha clone could just use a Quad Scanner on it, then we're screwed."

"What if it _wasn't _made of Antimatter Energy?" Chaos asks.

"What do you have in mind?" Yaft asks.

"They use Workstations here, too." Chaos explains. "Use their Workstations to make a Matter Amplifier, then lie to the do-gooders about what it does."

"Sounds like a plan. But wait, don't we already have one of those shiny thingys?" Flick asks.

"Use the Matter one as a decoy to distract them." Rosalia says. "And then activate the Antimatter one in secret. By the time they find out about the Matter one, we will already be at full power, and then we can thrash them."

"Right." Sapphira says. "Now...who will be the 'peddler'? Ugh, if only Len was here."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she's already turned traitor." Yaft says. "She's always been of the least help until the very last minute."

"Yeah." Flick agrees. "And always gone past her bedtime!" Flick says.

This activates a smug look from Illusion.

"We are intergalactic Criminals." Illusion says. "Bedtime? What are we, Greenpeace Activists?!"

"Green?!" Flick says, nervous. "AAAHHH!"

Flick leaves the room screaming, heading to the showers.

"Not only that." Illusion says. "But, there's one fatal flaw in your thinking, Honey. The Harmony Gene consists of Antimatter Energy. A Matter Amplifier won't work because the two types will collide and then, goodbye universe."

"You forget." Chaos says. "The Matter one is just a decoy."

"_This will be one long discussion..."_ Yaft thinks to himself.

* * *

While the Executioners were plotting, Fayt's team was now considering their next move.

"Quark has given funds to the Kingdom of Airyglyph to aid in it's repairs." Maria explains.

"Now we gotta go after the perpetrators." Cliff says.

"Right." Maria agrees. "Any ideas?"

"Why not just enter their dimension?" Fayt asks. "Even though it may be unstable, they entered through just fine. We should be able to do the same."

"But they are here now." Albel says. "What use is it if we just leave our territory unguarded?"

"He's right." Roger says. "If we go in there, they'll be set loose all over the place. That's not an option."

"We need to worry about defense first." Adray says, entering the room.

"Huh?" Roger asks.

"You young ones are so bloodthristy nowadays." Adray says. "You don't notice that i'm the first one to mention the people? Think about it. The safety of the planet and it's people are our top priority."

Maria sulks somewhat while maintaining her cold air.

"He's right." Maria says. "If we're going to win this game, we have to play defensively."

"What do you have in mind, Adray?" Fayt asks.

"Simple." Adray says. "I'll talk to Her Majesty of Aquaria. Maybe our scientists can create Runological barriers over most of the planet's cities and countries."

"But if the enemies are there..." Cliff says.

"Then we will trap them." Adray says.

That means that they can't hide anywhere!" Roger says.

"A mixture of Offense and Defense..." Albel says.

"Wait." Fayt says. "If people are in those barriers..."

"They won't be." Adray explains. "I'll use Airyglyph's Dragon Knights to go to every nearby country and order the people to evacuate to either Airyglyph or Aquaria. Then, we will place higher-strength barriers over those two respective cities."

"What about the smaller countries, such as Mosel and Greeton?"

"Greeton has cut all political ties with the remainder of the planet." Adray explains. "We couldn't help them if we wanted to. They would not let us."

Fayt silently takes a pensive stance.

"Well." Maria says. "How long will it take?"

"At least three days." Adray replies. "One for me to go there, and another for making the barriers."

"Why not just have Maria drop you off in the Diplo?" Sophia asks.

"No." He says. "Besides, maybe I can find some info if I go solo for a bit."

"Very well." Maria says. "Eveyone is on leave for three days. Retrun to the Diplo after the elapsed time. Seek any information that you can get."

Everyone exits the Diplo and splits up.

Fayt Leingod decides to return to Perterny, the town where he met the girl that resembled Sophia. It was a bustling place, and was a rather busy place. If he were to find any info, this would be the place.

He enters the town and immediately smells food. After ordering something from the nearby cafe, he sits to wait for his order.

Whilst there, he contemplates his situation with Albel.

"_So... What do I do? Should I tell him? I mean, to most people, it would be weird. If I tell him, he might hate me, or maybe even try to kill me. I wonder, does he even notice my feelings?"_

Without knowing it, he thought that last sentence out loud. Albel, the object of Fayt's affections, was heading to Airyglyph, and had accidentily overheard him.

"I guess i'm just that awesome." He says, startling Fayt.

"AAAAHHH!" Fayt says, stuttering. "Oh...y-you heard m-me?"

"So..." Albel starts, sitting down while keeping a confident smirk on his face.

"N-no!" Fayt says, trying to avoid the subject. "I was thinking about...uh..."

Fayt realizes that he's aiding a lost cause.

"I don't mind." Albel says.

"I know it's...what?!" Fayt says.

Albel refuses to look him in the eye.

"I...think of you, too." Albel finally says, as if lifting a weight from his shoulders.

"You mean..." Fayt starts.

"Yeah." Albel says. He immediately draws his sword and places it near Fayt's neck.

"No word of this...to_ anyone." _He says to Fayt. Onlookers start to leave, scared.

"I know that." Fayt says. He takes out his sword and parries Albel's. He then smiles kindly.

"Our little secret." He says to Albel.

They sheathe their swords and sit back down. Onlookers start to come back, happy that the chaos is over.

"So, where are you headed?" Fayt asks.

"I'm headed home to speak with the King." Albel says. "I have to see how the repairs were going. What about you, Blue? Find any info?"

"Not yet." Fayt says. "I haven't looked yet. I just got here, after all."

"Slacker." Albel says jokingly.

"Look who's talking." Fayt says. "Did you have any luck?"

"No." Albel replies. "I'm rather hungry, though. Now. Where did I put that Fol I took from the Jock?"

Fayt, who had ordered a grill cheese sandwich with some pickles on the side, ripped the sandwich in half and stuffed it into Albel's mouth.

"MMRFF!" Albel says, taking out the food, and then reapplying it to his hungry mouth. "What was that for?!"

Fayt stifles a laugh.

"You were hungry." He finally says. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Your weird, you know that, fool?" Albel says. "But your weird in a good way."

Fayt just stares at the surprised swordsman.

"What?" Albel asks.

"Oh, nothing." Fayt says, giggling.

Albel just shrugs it off.

That's when he sees Nel Zelpher, who was fully recovered from her battle trauma, within the city. She was currently chatting with one of the shopkeepers.

Albel immediately nudges Fayt on the arm and shows him who he's looking at.

"When did Nel recover?" Fayt asks.

"No clue." Albel says.

We then see Nel buy a small blue necklace-like trinket and head over to where Fayt and Albel were seated.

Albel immediately nudges Fayt again and turns to face Nel.

"Well, if it isn't the red-head." Albel says. "When did you rise from the dead?

"Albel!" Fayt says.

"Oh, I don't care." Nel says. "Typical Albel. So...did you two have any luck with gathering any information?"

"Neither one of us." Fayt says shyly.

"Like I thought." Nel says. "None of us are doing any better. Not only that, but those clones haven't made a move in a while. I have a feeling that things will pick up again before long."

"Looks like we're back to Square One." Albel says.

"Anyway." Nel says. "I need to return to the Diplo. Maria's requested my presence."

"The info deadline was tomorrow, right?" Albel asks.'

"Yes." Nel replies. "Anyway. I must be going. So, bye. Oh, and Albel?"

"What?" He asks rudely.

"This is for you and Fayt." She says, throwing the trinket into Albel's hands.

"This is..."

The trinket was actually two Sapphire Rings. In Perterny, The color Blue was considered the color that symbolizes Love.

"Nel..." Fayt says.

"I already knew." She says. "Don't lose that faith in each other."

She then teleports away before either of them can respond.

The two are just silent.


End file.
